Cursilerías
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ya se había acostumbrado a la convivencia con esa niña no tan niña, técnicamente no importaba. O eso creía. Porque si tuviese un poco de sentido común, repararía en que Lisanna era mucho peor que Mirajane ante el cuchicheo. "Entonces… —prosiguió ella, con una sonrisa repleta de desdén— tú eres gay." —LaLi; regalo para eqqlo.


Para **eqqlo**, por conmover siempre-siempre mis feelings con sus escritos y de paso, contagiarme con el insano gusto hacia lo crack, indirectamente XD ¡El primero de dos! Tú entiendes *guiño*

**Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Crack.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**.**

* * *

"**CURSILERÍAS"****.**

Raramente él se disgustaba con alguien. Bueno, no, él siempre buscaba jaleo de uno u otro modo, amaba la sensación de adrenalina recorriendo sus venas a mitad de una batalla, amistosa claro está. Pero, en casos particulares como esos, lejos de estar compartiendo puñetazos y rayos, Laxus era inmune a cualquier rabieta por culpa de su familia, o como le gustaba llamarlos 'Hadas débiles'.

O eso creía, porque aquella chica y su mirada fija tan azul como un cielo despejado eran realmente una molestia.

— Entonces… —prosiguió ella, con una sonrisa repleta de desdén— tú eres gay.

No, no lo era. Y ya estaba harto de que Lisanna no dejara de insistir con que sí.

Lamentablemente tuvo que presenciar un nada grato momento, en que por azares del destino, Fried se había lastimado las manos con quien sabe que entrenamiento y él fue obligado a ayudarlo para vestirse.

Y si una persona 'normal' cataloga eso como gay, la hermana de la reina del cuchicheo y Cupido Oficial del gremio no sería diferente. Al contrario, querría obtener más información.

Prácticamente le había suplicado por presenciar un beso entre su discípulo y él. ¡Un beso!

Esa chica estaba loca.

Lo divertido de todo, es que contrario a lo que él haría si otro hubiese dicho eso, a ella no le grito, ni la mando por donde vino, y mucho menos la electrocuto. Solo intentaba ignorarla en vano. Solo maldecía en voz baja una que otra vez.

Solo se quedaba quieto y sentado, y eso era inquietante.

A pesar de tener los principios de cualquier hombre, Laxus era capaz de callar a una mujer con una palabra.

Se suponía que Lisanna era mujer, entonces ¿Por qué no era capaz de reprocharle nada?

No tenía sentido. Ni siquiera lo pensaba seriamente, pero desde Tenroujima, algo entre ellos cambio.

De un día a otro la albina se juntaba más con la Tribu del Rayo, específicamente con él.

Lo molestaba más, le sonreía más, incluso no le tomaba importancia a que su relación con Natsu ya no fuera la misma. Muchos aseguraban que Lucy fue su sustituta y que en algún punto se convirtió en algo más.

Pero a Lisanna le eran indiferentes esos comentarios, solo lo veía a él.

Para su horror y desconcierto, porque últimamente ya no le incomodaba su presencia, a menos que dijera cosas como 'Eres gay'.

Que era un total disparate, a él le gustaban las bragas y vestidos ¡No para vestirse! Pero cualquier hombre sabe que ambas cosas se ven bien en una muchacha bonita y virgen.

Aunque las viejas gordas y feas también lucen lindas con ellas… más o menos.

Y las que no son vírgenes no son un asco.

Y… necesitaba una novia con urgencia, estaba loco. Al parecer era un mujeriego de closet.

Porque ahora, que tenía tiempo y sus acosadores andaban en lo suyo, Laxus tomo unos segundos prestados para contar sus aventuras.

Aventuras que no existían porque tan concentrado en sus entrenamientos, evitaba cualquier tipo de relación posible.

Si se sumaba la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba a lado del Justine él era…

El prototipo perfecto de gay.

Oh, mierda.

Lisanna pareció entender las alucinaciones que rondaban por su mente, porque su sonrisa se ensancho todavía más y le fue inevitable soltar una risita infantil. Avergonzándolo.

¡Él no era gay, maldita sea!

Tampoco le agradaba Lisanna. Era una niña inexperta en un mundo lleno de asesinos y locos con deseos de destruirlo.

Era un mundo donde no existía, al parecer, una mujer digna de su 'amor'.

No, por supuesto, ni Lucy, ni Cana, ni Erza, ni Mirajane, ninguna de las mujeres de ahí lo merecían a él y sus cariñitos, sus obsequios y su atención.

Tampoco Lisanna y sus pequeños y pálidos labios que se acercaban más, y más a los suyos…

— ¡Qué diablos crees que haces! —por instinto retrocedió. Chocando violentamente con el respaldo de la silla en que se encontraba sentado, a mitad del gremio. Una actitud inusual en el imperturbable Dragón.

— ¿Ves? Eso confirma que eres gay —dijo con tono juguetón y volviendo a su sitio. Ante eso le fue inevitable mirarla con mala cara, irritado por la vergüenza que paso, por su culpa y su mente malévola fujoshi.

Era obvio que la Strauss lo quería dejar en ridículo ante todos, a mitad de la celebración por el cumpleaños de Wendy.

Era obvio que Mirajane era mala influencia y debía evitarla a toda costa.

Quizás lo mejor era admitir de una buena vez su preferencia sexual, ahorrándose muchos problemas, y… ¡y una mierda!

_No estás viendo Laxus, te está manipulando. Esta estúpida niña sabe hipnosis._

¡Claro, prácticamente lo traía pintado en la cara! Lisanna lo utilizaba a su antojo para saciar sus ansias por un beso de gay's, pues bien, él no caería, de nuevo. Que fuera con Natsu y Gray haber si tenía suerte.

— Estás loca, no lo soy. Pero tampoco pienso permitirte que juegues conmigo —respondió audazmente—. Lo que pasa es que tú eres lesbiana y te da miedo admitirlo.

Lisanna no supo cómo responder. Perpleja, abrió la boca, pero nada salió de esta así que la volvió a cerrar, y repitió el proceso al menos unas tres veces más, para el regocijo del rubio.

Bingo, la tenia donde quería.

O no.

— Los que acusan de ser gay's a otros normalmente lo hacen para ocultar su propia homosexualidad latente.

— ¡Que no soy gay! —gruño cabreado, golpeando con su puño la mesa. Lisanna lo miro desafiante.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco lesbiana! —contraataco.

— Mentira, sí que lo eres.

— ¡Pues no más que tú!, ¡Amas a Fried!

— ¡Y tú a Heartfilia!

— ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

— ¡Tonta, es la que te robo al novio!

— ¡¿Cuál novio?!

— ¡Natsu! —grito su nombre, furioso. Para entonces todos estaban enterados de la situación, observándola detrás de las sillas y mesas. En espera de cualquier cosa, excepto una confesión como la de ella…

— ¡Natsu no me gusta, me gustas tú! —al notar el significado enorme que acarreaban sus palabras, Lisanna se sonrojo.

Y el silencio reino. Como nunca antes.

Aunque no mucho tiempo.

Ya que todos, en conjunto, gritaron un enorme "¡¿QUÉ?!", insignificante en comparación con el que le siguió cuando el Dreyar unió sus labios en un sorpresivo beso.

Tanta fue la conmoción, que Mirajane termino tirada en el piso con una mueca de terror. Dios, ¡le habían robado su primer beso a su hermanita!

Al separarse, Laxus le sonrió arrogante, mientras, ella aun no captaba bien lo ocurrido.

— Bien, creo que esto confirma que ninguno de los dos es homosexual ¿cierto, _señorita Dreyar_?

— ¿S-s-señorita D-D-Dreyar? —repitió entre balbuceos, con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Erza. O más.

— Sí —Laxus se encogió de hombros— Resulta que también me gustas. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

— ¿Q-qué? N-no, todo está perfectamente… —respondió, dando pie a otro silencio, un poco más incómodo.

El gremio entero se quedo callado, pensando que opinar respecto a la nueva y nunca pensada pareja, afortunadamente Natsu abrió su bocota.

— Entonces, ¿no es este momento en que se van a un motel?

— ¡NATSU!

— ¡La pedofilia no es de hombres!

Y todo volvió a la normalidad.

**#FIN**

* * *

Lamento si quedo feo el one shot, no estoy muy familiarizada con la pareja… por otro lado, ¡esto es todo un cliché! XD Si alguien lee esto, gracias *hace una reverencia y se larga* (?)

PD. No apoyo el GraTsu, 100% fiel al Nating, pero esto es antes de los Juegos ¡no podía sacar a Sting-sama de la nada! XD

¿Review?


End file.
